In a heart beat
by kindrid spirit
Summary: How could he have image this? How could anyone of image this hell? Thrown head first into an alternate future reality Danny must survive a horde of villains with vendettas, a crazy werewolf, a girl he knows only from his dreams, and his future son...who happens to have wings. But the main questions are what happen to Danny? And where is this timeline's Danny? i own nothing butOC
1. Chapter 1

As promised if you are reading my other story. What I decided to do is make this an oneshot but if you people like it review and tell, me and I will add more chapters. The reason I am doing this is one of the main characters is an OC. Don't worry all of the other DP characters on here they take a main role to and I left them mainly unchanged (they are older I made Danny the oldest so he just turned 19 while Sam and tucker are 18). Any who this is going to be a cross-over if I finish it with a bunch of things so enjoy. No PP.

P.S rating is for a reason it is T because of mention torture, death, PTSD, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom

Danny let out a sigh of relief as the bell rang signaling school was out for the weekend.

"Don't forget to study finals are next week!" Mr. Lancer called as the students practically stampeded out of the classroom.

Danny headed for his locker pushing through the sea of students. A smile graced his lips as he saw his two best friends waiting for him. They were as always bickering about something. As he made his way over, he took his time looking at the girl leaning against the lockers. She was the schools resident goth and ultra-recycle vegetarian and just happened to be best friends with a half ghost super hero. Danny still had yet to tell her of his feelings which he had come to admit to himself. By the time he made it over to them, he could hear what they were arguing about.

"A person can live a normal life and not eat meat! Let alone nothing but meat!"

"Meat never hurt anyone! In fact red meat is heart healthy!"

"No tucker red meat is bad for your heart it clogs your arteries!"

"Guys please! Just give it a rest for one day!" Danny spoke cutting off tucker before he could make a comeback. "We have the whole weekend off. Let's not spoil it with arguing about this; besides Tuck Sam's right it won't kill you to eat some veggies." He put in the combination to his locker as he said this it swung open with a creak.

"Of course you would take her side love birds!" Tucker smiled as he said this both their faces light up like Christmas lights.

"We're not love birds!" They cried at the same time, which only made them blush more. Tucker rolled his eyes he knew his two best friend had a thing for each other the only problem was getting them to admit it.

"Keep telling your selves that." He murmured under his breathe.

"So whose house are we staying at tonight?" Danny asked trying to break the awkward tension.

"Yours." Both Sam and tucker said at the same time with a grin.

Danny rolled his eyes. Ever since he told his parents of his half ghost status three years ago, they took it upon themselves to help him in any way possible, which made his life a lot easier. They even built a training system in their basement/lab the very reason why his two friends wanted to stay there. It was a computer-generated system, which Tucker had learned to program so they all could play inside the game of their choosing.

"You know if my parents found out that's what we did I don't think they would be to happy."

Tucker shrugged. "Well we will worry about that later come on hurry up! The newest version of super sumo slammers just came out and I've been dying to try it!"

Sam made a face, "No way we're going to play Doomed."

"But we always play doomed." Tucker whined.

Danny opened his mouth to comment up was cut off by a blue wispy mist escaping his lips he groaned. Most of the kids had left but there were a few stranglers here and there. "Oh great just what I need."

Sam winced, "Well this comes first."

"As always." Danny said dryly heading for the bathroom.

He pushed open all the stalls to make sure no one was in the room before letting the white ring form around his waist. It split in to two one went up the other down. On their separate journeys, a changed was made on the molecular level the once human Danny Fenton was replaced by the ghost and local super hero Danny Phantom. His white baggy shirt and jeans was replaced with form-fitting black and white spandex with the infamous logo on the chest. His black hair and blue eyes replaced with snowy-white locked and toxic neon green eyes.

He let out a sigh before shooting up turning intangible at the last second rather than hitting the ceiling. It didn't take long to find the source of his ghost sense. A hooded figure floated high above the school grounds, pink blast of energy escaping his hands aimed at random. Danny's eyes narrowed pink ecto-blast? He though it was uncommon so uncommon in fact only one other person her knew of had them.

"Hey fruit loop what's with the cloak?" He yelled as he flew over powering up his own blast."Finally figured the vampire look was over used or did you like looking like a sparkling fairy princess?"

The figured turned his blood red eyes full of malice. "Hello there Daniel"

Danny shuddered that was Vlad but something was wrong his voice was like nails on a chalkboard. His eyes had more of a blood tinge to them then usual. In a blink of an eye, he reappeared before Danny his hand clasped around his throat. It happened so fast Danny didn't have time to react. He gasped the green glow that had been covering his hand diminished he could feel himself losing energy.

Vlad took a deep breathe. "Oh yessss!" He hissed, "So much power not as raw as the other one but still there."

Danny struggled to break free sweat drops slide down his brow as he kicked and punch trying to get free but all the time he was losing power. He gasped for breathe as black spots appeared in his vision. At last, his fist hit soft flesh he could feel it give way to bone until even that broke beneath the force of the blow. He heard Vlad's pained "ummph" and suddenly the ground was rushing up to meet him. He could feel some of his power returning but ever muscle in his body throbbed in pain. He managed to catch himself before he hit the ground but just barely. His chest and face collided with the asphalt as two feet slammed in to his back with enough force to take his breathe away. A hand fisted in his hair yanking his back and wrenching it at a painful angle so his face was just inches away from Vlad's. His hot breathe stung it smelled of death and decay. "He was so much like you. Played the hero but in the end so easy to break." Danny didn't understand it and Vlad must have figured that out because he let out a hiss of anger. "_You don't know yet!"_

"I know your one messed up fruit loop!" Danny said as he shot a powerful ecto-blast straight into Vlad's face.

The force knocked him off of Danny who although exhausted stood up. He clutched his left bicep the green ooze seeping through his white-covered fingers. "I have no idea what is going on in your head Vlad and honestly I don't want to know. But what are you talking about?"

"Your demise Phantom!" Vlad roared as he shot forward, a pink blade in his hand. Danny tried to dodge it but was to tried he slipped on a piece of loose gravel. The blade slide in-between his ribs, Danny's eyes widen he never thought Vlad would go so far. It slide out of his body and disappeared forever.

"Danny!" He could hear Sam screaming but the pain over took him his knees buckled. And he fell Vlad's hand wrapped around his throat again, sucking his power. His right hand wrapped around a cylinder object attached to his belt. He pulled in loose and flicked the cap off before raising it but Vlad noticed he slapped it out of his hand his rolled away harmlessly.

Blood oozed up into Danny's throat as his lung filled with blood, he coughed, and blood splattered across the ground. Vlad's hold on his throat tighten and he realized with a dark horror this was the end.

A light blue streak filtered in from the right and Vlad's eyes widen "No! you little…" But he never finished his sentence as he was sucked into the thermos. Danny feel to the ground as he coughed and wheezed. Each breathe only filled his lung with more blood, it slide down his chin as he rolled onto his back coughing. He expected to see Sam or tucker holding the thermos nether of them were.

A girl no older the Danny held it close to her chest Tears slide down his face. As she stared in horror a crowd begin to form. Her blond hair was held in a ponytail the ends black. She wore a dark purple shirt and black kakis a dark blue scarf wrapped around her neck and black fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. Her blue eyes stared in to his own green and she whispered something he didn't catch.

"Danny!" A sobbing Sam yelled as she threw herself down. He fixed his green eyes on her.

"Sam…" A weak whisper.

"Oh Danny please!" She sobbed her hands pressing on the wound, which bleed profoundly.

"I…I love you." His voice was getting weaker his breathe shallower.

"Danny oh Danny please don't leave me I love you to!" Sam cried harder.

A smile graced his lips as his eye lids dropped. "Always…I'm sorry" He let out a shaky breathe his chest rising and falling no more…

"No!" Sam screamed, "Please god no he can't be no!" She was so upset she didn't notice when the medallion was slipped onto her neck.

"Samantha." His soothe voice pulling her out of the trance like state of grief.

"Clockwork please you have to bring him back!"

"I'm sorry but that is not why I'm here I cannot bring him back I came for his body…"

"What! Please no!"

"Samantha a storm is coming and in it's wake death if Daniel's body is in the wrong hands it could mean the end of the universe."

Sam just stared at the cold body still in her arms she knew that was true but she could not give him up it was admitting defeat his death. But there was no other choice.

His surprisingly warm hand fell on her shoulder, "Trust me when I say his death affects us all deeply."

She nodded not trusting her voice. Clockwork picked up the cold body. His head lopping to the side his lifeless green eyes glazed over fixed on some unknown spot. She cried harder than ever before but the ghost of time was gone….

(line break…)

Telling them had been almost impossible. But they shared her grief crying with her. The funeral would be held Monday a week after his birthday party had been. Sam stayed at the Fentons relying on Jazz and Maddie since her on mother did not believe crying was what a grown woman should do. What would she do without him?

(line break 2…)

"You are no different than _him_" The girl hissed angrily her blue eyes narrowed as she glared. "You didn't have to do that! You could have told them the truth he would have come and they won't be grieving! And what the hell were you thinking releasing one of them!" She held up the thermos to empathize her point.

Clockwork stiffened and opened his mouth to retort but though better of it. "I'm doing what I have to do to save this time stream."

"Or you could have fixed the problem in the first place and not let it get this far!" She knew she would have to wake the boy up soon but she still had five minutes and thirty-four seconds tell any permanent damage was caused not that it would equal anything as severe as his wound now.

"Erisa!" Clockwork stressed dangerously. "And how do you suppose I do that?"

She could feel the tears threatening to spill over. "Rewrite time don't let it happen take me in his place."

"No." He replied dryly. "What is done is done." He turned to leave the small bedroom.

"I hate you!" She screamed angrily. "No matter what you can't change what happen to her so why is it you are making other people suffer the same fate?!"

"I'm doing what is best for all time streams!"

"No! You're playing favorites! Trying to fix the problem by patching the cracks not the source!"

He did not look back or respond as he walked away. She could feel the anger, sorrow, and pain he felt from here but she was mad and did not care. She looked back at the young adult lying on the cot his white hair was dirty and his unmoving bare chest was wrapped in white linen, which had already begun to stain green and red. Like some sick Christmas pattern. She felt sick they looked so much alike. The pain and longing that flowed from him like waves over the beach surrounded her she took a deep breath and moved past it. Placing her hands on his chest, she closed her eyes and focused on the energy. It's sweet energy pulled and pushed at her fingertips. The electoral currant pushed out full force his back arched up as he gasped as air rushed into his lungs. He coughed and hacked as life reentered his body. She winced at the pain and pressed her hand to his forehead. He started to relax as a cooling wave of relief rushed over him.

"You're not dead." She said simply.

Danny's eyes flew open. "W…what?" his voice husky.

Erisa rolled her eyes and sat down on the chair next to the cot. "You're not dead Danny."

"Bu…but I… what!" He tried to sit up but fell back down clutching his chest. "Ow."

"Clockwork needed you and the only way to safely get you out was to fake your death. " She lied. "So I put you under a hex."

"You were the one who trapped Vlad in the thermos!"

She nodded ignoring the pain and tears that came with seeing him. "Yeah only that wasn't Vlad. Look I'll go get you some food I'm sure you're hungry then we can talk." She got up and left before he could say anything leaving him to his thoughts. _Sam…_ He though his heart ached for her. _They think I'm dead all of them…_

_(line break)_

Erisa cried as she slid down the wall. The small kitchen she sat in had only enough to sustain a few. Clockwork added it when she first arrived. The whole thing was automatic you told it what you wanted and it made it for you, which gave her time to herself if only for a few moments. She clutched her head fighting with all her might. They had been going away she had been getting better. She knew even with all the time in the world she would never be able to forget, would never be able to heal. The vision took her breath away as it came.

The blood was the first thing Erisa notice the warm sticky mess that stuck to her fingers and still pushed through covering her hand completely. The metallic smell filled her nostrils clogging her lungs.

"Run Eris don't be stupid…RUN!" His voice echoed in her head suddenly it was clear.

She was kneeling over him. The gaping wound in his chest oozing green and red. He looked at her pleadingly with his bicolored eyes his white hair stained and dirty. His clothes were ripped but still fit nice just another painful memory. She shook her head ignore what he said and counting to push against the wound the dark blue glow never stopping.

"Please… run." He begged. "I'm not going to make it Eris."

"Don't say that! You promised me you promised!" She sobbed tears running down her face mixing with his blood and own tears.

"I know I'm sorry." His voice was getting weaker.

"No Josh please!"

He smiled weakly. "I love you and I will never leave you…" His voice was a mere whisper his body was fading from view. "Now…do me a favor Eris run…." And closed his eyes disappearing from sight forever.

"No!" she sobbed, "no please!" She refused to move.

"God damit girl come on!" Clockwork snapped grabbing her arm and dragging her forward. He had witnessed the whole thing only coming there to save her.

A shrill beeping that signaled the food was ready brought her back to reality. Her face pressed against the cold tile floor her stomach lurched. It was always like this her body coming back slowly unwilling to come back to the present. She sat up slowly her head spinning she groaned with annoyance. She could feel his emotion worry, angry, grief, that stupid hero complex. Danny was trying to stand up and come look for her. In fact, he had made it done the stairs.

"Daniel you're an idiot." She stated surprising him as he limped into the kitchen. He clutched his chest the white bandaged was almost completely seeped with blood.

"You've been gone for almost an hour the things been beeping for at least forty-five minutes."

She wiped her eyes of the dried tears. "I fell asleep." She lied and winced at how horrible that sounded.

Danny was worried admittedly, he did not even know this girls name but something in him worried about her maybe the hero complex his friends always said he had. Also knowing from what he learned from Jazz when a girl does not want to talk about it, it could go either way. She could get mad at him for asking or tell him because it is important. He decided to risk it. "What's the matter?"

"You're bleeding a lot and I have to fix it." She mumbled angrily standing up and going to a device that looked like a stove. A plate sat on it, which she picked up glaring at Danny. "You know how hard it is to wrap your whole chest with lien?"

He didn't know what to say.

She let out a sigh brushing past him. "Your ghost half helps you got fast healing which is easy to help speed up but I can't do that on an empty stomach nether can you so come on."

He followed her slowly trying not to show how much it hurt. Years of trying to hide wounds from ghost hunting from his friends, family, and even kids at school kind of hotwired his mind to that. It had gotten easier since Sam had taken the medical classes at the college. It felt as if someone wrenched a stake through his heart. Erisa looked at him she could feel the pain he felt similar to her own but not the same. Never the same. "Erisa but I prefer Eris."

"what?" Danny asked a blank look on his face as he followed her to what appeared to be a study. Who knew clockwork had all these rooms?

"My name is Eris." No one had called her that since _he _died.

"Oh" he said dumbly sitting across from her in the big leather chair the coffee table in the middle a fire place to the left. Shelves of books lined the walls each one looked older than the others. "That's a nice name. Well you already know my name." He laughed weakly clutching his chest again as they turned to coughing.

She placed the tray on the table. "Deep breathes with help trust me."

"Every been stabbed before?" He asked trying to make a run at humor.

"Yeah a few times never in the ribs though but I mean I know how it feels." She said somberly.

Danny was at a lose of words. Again. He didn't expect that. "What do you mean it's never happen but you know how it feels?"

She looked up at him her right eye was covered by her hair, which had been taken down. The black cutting across her skin at an angle as her eye fixed on him sent a chill up his spine. "I'm an empath I can feel what others feel emotional or physical."

She pulled the cover off the tray steam rising up with it. Two bowls sat with identical contents of soup. "Clockwork never understands people. And right now he's under a lot of pressure."

The words were random yet it was what Danny was going to ask about. "What's going on?" He took the bowl of soup she offered him.

"Change." She took her own bowl meeting his eyes again. "A monster of untold power is sucking a hole through dimensions. Or at least trying to he can't not until he gets the 'key'. A few people of power can make or break this goal. You are one of them if the monster got a hold of you he would drain you of your body and use it as a husk for his minions."

"So is that what Vlad was doing? Was that even Vlad?"

"Yes and No. Yes it was what the thing was trying to do it's why it didn't take long to take you down. No because that wasn't Vlad as in your Vlad."

Danny made a face as she said that. "Trust me he's not mine."

She laughed though it sounded hollow. "No I mean the one from your time stream. That was a thing known as a Whisper man. The Vlad it took it's form off of was from a different timeline on where the monster has infinite power yet no finite way of using it. He can only send others to other time lines to disrupt things until he gets the 'key' he's stuck powerless."

"So what is this 'key'? Why not just destroy it?" He asked sipping the soup trying to ignore the pain in his side.

"The 'key' is a person." She trailed off as her words sank in.

"The ultimate choice huh? Stop a monster but kill an innocent person. Or let them live and risk the whole universe."

"It's not that hard kill the 'key' another lives have been lost one more for the good of all why not?" She asked dryly her eyes scanning his face before moving to the door where Clockwork floated shifted through his forms.

"Because the 'key' holds to much importants they hold life or death in their hands for more than just one time stream if you kill them there could be unknown consciences." Clockwork

Eris looked angry. "All they are causing is death. I say good riddance if I could would do it myself."

"And what about the people who depend on this person?" Clockwork asked his voice laced with venom.

"They should understand!" She snapped. Danny could practically cut the tension between the two with a knife.

"If I might say something I agree with Clockwork surly there's another way then just killing this 'key'?"

"Clockwork doesn't care about killing them he's worried about what will happen if we did." Erisa stated turning back to Danny ignoring Clockwork and turning her attention back to the soup.

"I do care but I would do what has to be done. Although sacrificing the 'key' is not what I would do they grow up to be very important for the safety of the universe."

"If they cared so much then why haven't they done something?" Danny asked not to be harsh but to know.

"They can't if they use their powers the monster would find them." Erisa stated.

"Does this monster have a name?"

"Yes and no. It does have a name but names are power. If you know the name of a person, you hold power over them but in turn, they hold a force over you. I know his name but I can't tell you."

"You lie so easily." Clockwork murmured so only she could hear which earned him a glare.

"Ok…this still doesn't really explain what good I'm to you wounded and stuff. I mean yeah if you got a hold of me but you said he was in another dimension it sounds more like you need the key wait am I the key?!"

"Ha full of yourself much? No you are not the key more like a bishop if you ask me." Eris said.

"Well I see you two found dinner I came to tell you something important erisa but I did get distracted."

"Well what do you want?" She snapped impatiently.

"I'm not sure if having Daniel here is a good idea."

Danny looked up from his soup with a grin "Telling secrets are we?"

Erisa glared at Danny. "You are stupid you know?" She stood up setting the bowl on the table before following Clockwork out of the room.

"What's so important the Meta human can't know?" Erisa snapped. "Oh wait do I have to ask?"

"You know what this is about girl! Now listen to me I understand how you feel but they will be coming I need to know when."

"Wow that must have pained you to say." Eris smiled darkly. "Huh? To have to admit you don't have all those powers you like to boast about?'

Clockwork steamed. "Yes I understand sometimes I get a little boastful but must you be such a pain?!"

She shrugged. "Do you always have to be a dic-"

He cut her off. "I don't care who is your father watch your language."

If looks could kill, he would be a pill of smoldering ash. A string of unprintable words escaped her mouth. "When have you cared about me in a fatherly way?"

"I have always seen you as a daughter now this is off topic when?"

"We have a listener." Her hand reached out faster than a striking snake.

Danny let out a pained yelp as she grabbed his invisible arm tightly. "Ow! Watch it!"

Clockwork looked annoyed. "Yes he's a teenage human boy with ghost powers you sound surprised."

Eris let go of his arm. "Oh you care so much don't you? Your little pet human! If I did this you would have my head! But he can do no wrong his needs before the rest! Sure, you see me as a daughter but you're the kind of man who loves his son more huh? Go burn in hell!" She snapped storming off leaving a very stunned Danny and an exasperated Clockwork.

"That girl is impossible!"

"…" Danny just stood there never in his life had he been rendered speechless so many times by one person. His neon eyes wide with shock.

Clockwork sighed she still didn't answer his question. "Daniel you should have not been spying."

"Sorry but I mean I am here against my will and you guys won't really tell me anything."

Clockwork sighed. "It's for your own good." He raised his hand stopping Danny from interrupting. "And considering for years you lied to your parents you have no place to speak."

"Yeah well at least they knew I was safe then."

(linebreak…I lost count)

_Two weeks…_Danny thought with a sigh. _I've been here for two weeks._ The weeks had their ups and downs. Danny found it hard to live with Eris sometimes. She was distant, short tempered, and erratic. Half the time she was cool then all of a sudden she hated him more than Clockwork. He found the pattern quickly it was only after she disappeared for a while did she get snippy at him. Which as the weeks progressed happened more and more often.

Clockwork was the opposite. He spent most of his time in meetings with the Observers or messing with his portals. But he was always kind to Danny. No matter what he had a fatherly vibe.

One of the downs of staying in the clock tower happened to be in a thermos. Since his wound was almost gone Danny spent a lot of time wondering around he avoided the main room for this reason. Every time he came close, Dan would speak and would throw jibes at him. Some struck closer to home than Danny would like.

He walked past the hole in the wall without thinking. His thoughts on his family and friends.

"So how does it feel to be a dead man?" Dan asked.

Danny stopped surprised on the fact he even knew about that. "What are you talking about?"

Laughter. "What do you think Eris doesn't tell me stuff?"

"Oh yeah she's really ate up about it."

"Erisa won't tell you anything if she knew who you really were!" Danny snapped he knew he shouldn't even be talking to Dan let alone having a conversation with him.

"You really think that?" Dan asked still laughing. "'Cause I'm pretty sure she knows full and well who we are."

"I am not you! You are a liar! That's all you do that's what you are doing right now!"

Tension had been high in the tower to begin with but now Danny was surging with it. _Dan lies that's all._ He thought but yet what if he wasn't? Eris knew a lot about him but would she really tell _him _what had been going on.

"You know she's more of a liar than me. She lied to you since day one. I mean think about it has she ever told you about her powers?"

Danny didn't respond he knew she had some powers more than just empathy but what he did not know.

"Well she has me." He added, "And think about it, do you really believe that faking your death was the only way to get you to come. If they had told you would have come and your friends wouldn't be mourning you."

Danny stormed off angrily Erisa had asked not to be bother and had gone to her room for the rest of the night. So Danny went to his room slamming the door shut behind him. He let Dan's words simmer within. The inner turmoil was enough to keep him awake all night.

Finally, he had enough. As much as he hated to admit it, Dan was right. And it was time to confront Erisa about it. He stormed out of his room banging on her door loudly.

"Erisa! I need to talk to you!"

Good lord Danny trying to wake up the entire ghost zone!" Eris snapped as she pulled open the door. She had black bags under her blood shot eyes. It look as though she had stayed up all night crying. One look at Danny and she knew what this was about. "Why did you talk to him?"

"I think the better question is what's going on all of it! I mean one minute you're fine and dandy the next psycho bitch! And he is right you know I would have come you did have to fake my death!"

The tension between the two had been growing since Danny had arrived but it was like a dam breaking all of it rushing to the surface.

She stiffened. "If you lived one day in my life you wouldn't be able to go on! Because you know what you are a little human FREAK! No one wants you no one truly accepts you! In ever time stream Dan is a possibility so if you want to talk about psycho! And don't even talk to me about what should have been or could be!"

"Oh here we go again some big secret you have hold it over all our heads but never tell us! Maybe you are just making crap up to get attention because you certainly want Clockworks!"

That hit home. "Get out of my way!" She snapped shoving him out of her way as she stormed down the hallway. "You and ever one of your kind is a pig!"

"Oh really? Now what's 'my kind'?"

"MEN!" With that she was gone leaving a fuming Danny behind.

He walked down the stairs that lead to the main room where Clockwork was. "You shouldn't have said that."

"Well I'm sorry! But it needed to be said honestly what is wrong with her!"

Clockwork's red eyes fixed Danny with a stern glare. "There are many layers to Erisa in one of them is something you would call PTSD."

Danny felt a wave a guilt but it didn't demise his anger. "So? What ever happen to her does not give her the right to ruin my life by faking my death!"

Clockwork seemed surprised by this. "She told you it was her doing?"

"Yeah! Can you believe that?"

"No because I was me who chose that. She tried to get me to do something else. She didn't want you or your friends to suffer."

"What?" Danny asked surprised suddenly that guilt washed out his anger.

"Erisa suffered greatly it is why she is here. But she did not want you to suffer as well I insisted that it was the only way to keep them all safe."

"What happened to her?" His voice was a mere whisper.

"It is not my place to say. It would be like me telling everyone you knew about Dan it is something she must tell you herself. But considering how upset she was well she left I don't think that will happen anytime soon."

Tears streamed down her face the cold rain running down her back. Her clothes were soaked but still she stayed crying. The gravestone stared her down eyes burning with hatred. He was gone but yet she could not believe it. Never.

A graveyard was the only place that Eris felt she belonged. The loneliness, the loss, the guilt, pain. It was like sweet honey. The taste metallic almost like blood in her mouth. She walked in between the rows and rows of gravestones. She didn't have to see where she was going as if by memory her feet lead her. The small woman was kneeling at the site. Her dark attire blended with the whole feeling of the graveyard. Thunder roared as she neared the goth. She rested her hand on the crying woman's shoulder.

"Sam."

Sam looked up surprised. At first, she just stared blankly, not recognizing the girl then it clicked. As if, someone flipped a switch.

"You. You were there…" A sob ripped from her chest.

"He's not dead." Eris leaned down so she was looking the girl in the eye face-to-face. "I can take you to him."

"Who are you?"

"Someone who you have to trust." She stood back up. "No don't trust me you have no right to you don't know me. Take a leap of faith for love. For Danny."

Sam stared hesitantly at her out stretched hand. So many emotions washed through her it made Eris dizzy to feel her vitality, her life force pumping strongly, yet so easily diminished. She took her hand if she hadn't been so tried maybe she would have thought straighter. Now all that mattered was seeing Danny.

Danny hadn't realized he fell asleep on the small couch in the small living room until he was wakened up by a soft hand brushing the hair out of his eyes. He though it was Eris when he opened his eyes his mouth working faster than his brain.

"I'm so sorry about wh- SAM!"

The Goth laughed but it was cut off by a sob of joy as she threw her arms around him. He pulled her closer to him tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Oh Sam I thought I would never see you again! Oh I love you."

"I love you to Danny." She whispered in his ear not wanting to let go. Afraid if she let go he would disappear that this was all a dream.

He pulled back slowly his lips met hers. He pulled her into his lap and her fingers found their way into his snowy white hair. His hand pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

Someone clearing their throat broke them apart. Blushing madly Danny looked at the door where Eris leaning against. "Sorry to interrupt no wait not really Clockwork is going to be in a hissy fit when he finds out so I thought I give you some warning. Trust me when I say you should be so thankful it was me walking on you two sucking each other's faces off and not the master of all angry." She gave them a smile before turning around.

"Wait Erisa!" It was Danny. "I'm sorry."

She didn't bother turning around but she cursed under her breathe ignoring what he said. She turned back towards them and stomped over to the chair in the corner of the small cozy room. A medallion around her neck. Clockwork stood in the doorway arms crossed.

He looked PO. "I don't even know what to say! What are you doing children?"

"Oh I don't know looks pretty obvious to me. Had I not walked in we would have a six person staying in this prison." Eris snapped back both Sam's and Danny's faces turned beet red.

Clockwork glared. "That's not what I mean!"

"Sorry with you can never tell."

Clockwork took a deep breathe Danny could see as his hands trembled with angry. "What is the human doing here?" His voice was calm to calm. Freaky calm.

Eris cocked her head to the side like a dog and spoke something in another language. She laughed suddenly it was a sharp barking laughter that made both Danny and Sam jump.

Clockwork's face soften. "Child go to your room I will speak to you later."

Eris's face was Stoney as she stood and walked out of the room stiffly. Clockwork turned back to the couple sitting on the old Victorian style couch. He let out a sigh. "Samantha you should not be here."

"And why the hell not?! You lied to me! You told me there was nothing you could do and he was dead!" Sam snapped angrily.

"I did that to protect you all. There are forces in the universe that are greater than you can understand. It was all for you safety."

"_oh I heard that one before." _Danny looked suddenly to his right as an icily chill swiped through this body but didn't escape his lips like normally when his ghost sense went off.

A ghostly disembodied voice should of raised more from the ghost of time and Sam but it didn't it appeared as though they could not hear it. In fact, the other two went on talking about what had been going on. Danny tuned it out it was the same speech Clockwork had told him what seemed like thousands of times these few weeks.

"_Blah blah blah he sounds like a broken record! God I wish I could put in some Ghostbusters in. Ha!" _The disembodied voice suddenly had a body. His ghostly tail swept back'n'forth it a pale gray. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt and blood red tie. If he had a fedora on Danny would have thought he was an Italian mafia ghost. His hair was a marble of stark white and ebony black. His skin was a lit tan color healthy yet at the same time a ghostly sickly look. His eyes, oh his eyes one a toxic green similar to Danny's own but blue swirled around in it. The left one with a piece of black hair falling into it was blood red. Redder than his tie. The closer Danny looked the more detail he noticed about the ghost. His sharp looking suit was not so sharp. It was torn and stained with dirt and green and red blood. A scar ran down his cheek under his red eye. It was pink and thin. Danny only could stare wide eyed.

"_Oh yeah imagine that CW singing ghostbusters! Eris would love that_." His smile widen and he let out a sigh looking over at Sam and Danny his eyes widen though when he saw Danny staring AT him not through him like he should.

"_Ok J.C now you are just imagining things I'll turn around and some big monster will be behind me on the first plane. Don't! Get your hope up for nothing."_ The ghost turned around slowly the only monster behind him was the wall.

Danny could hear him gulp as he turned back around. Danny didn't know what to say if anything if they others couldn't see him then they would think he was crazy.

"Danny?" Sam's voice brought him back to reality. "Earth I mean ghost zone to Danny ello? Anyone there?"

"Ah yeah sorry I was distracted. I think I'm going to my room." He stood quickly albeit stiffly and before either could say anything he left.

J.C knew Danny well enough to know when he wanted to talk without having to say it. He rose intangible through the tower to the living space. Stopping in Eris's the girl was laying on her stomach on her bed, her face smashed into a pillow. She gave a cry of frustration and annoyance the pillow muffling it. He gave a small smile before phasing two rooms down the hall into Danny's. Who had just walked in he closed the door softly.

"Why in hell can I see you and no one else?!" He spoke in a quiet whisper.

"_Why would you think I know? Are you freaking kidding me! It's has been like two months since someone's seen me!" _He didn't bother keeping his voice down no one could hear him.

"…What!" Danny cried out louder than he intended he slapped his hand over his mouth. The ghost in front of him smiled lazily. His eyes gleaming with humor.

Danny cringed as the knock on his door resounded like a boom around the quiet room.

"I'm opening the door please be descent." It was Eris.

"No don't come in!" Danny yelled panicking the ghost rolled his eyes "_She can't see me let her in or she'll get suspicious." _

"Danny you suck at lying. I'm coming in." She opened the door and looked around surprised her eyes trailed over the ghost but she didn't see him.

"No Sam? I would have though you two would be like rabbits."

Danny blushed the ghost behind him coughed but it sounded like something between a laugh, cough, and gag noise. "I went upstairs."

Erisa rolled her eyes walking into the room as if she owned it letting the door close behind her. Danny noticed as the Ghost's eyes followed her dark and lustful but something more. "No really? I though you just went out for tea and biscuits."

This time the ghost laughed fully. "No." Danny growled out. "Just stressed that's all."

Eris eyed him from her place on the bed in the center of the blue room. Her toes running through the cream carpeting. "It's ok."

"What?" Danny asked confused. The ghost gave an agitated sigh "_She means about your apology." _

"Oh yeah well." His hand went to his neck.

Eris smiled softly she looked sad the ghost acted on impulse his fingers brushed her cheek. She gasped a shiver running down her spine. "_You can't tell her I'm here. Ever." _

"I know you talked to Clockwork and I think you deserve to know the truth." Her hand brushed her cheek. Wishing with all her heart it was real.

"OK." Danny said uncertain sitting down next to her.

She refused to met his eye. "It happened two months ago. Well I mean for me two months for you only two days."

She looked up at him he obviously was confused. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "That thing that came at you was nothing. He as in the leader of them captured me and my friend at prom."

She gave a humorless laugh. "Every girl dreams of their prom somehow I should have known this would be mine. He was my best friend I loved him when he asked me to prom I thought it was the best thing ever. Well that's when that monster captured us. He tortured us for weeks. He wanted me to renounce my family to join him. I refused to. So he used Josh against me he would beat him to an inch of life and make me watch. Everyday a new torture." Tears poured down her face.

"In the end we escaped. Only it was a trap. We should have known it was just to easy. Josh took a ecto-rauiam blade to the heart. He died in my arms but the blade destroyed his essence his body disappeared even if his spirit survived he would never be able to take a corporal body again."

The ghost looked almost as sad as the girl "_I promised her I would never leave her. It was at her mom's funeral." _Danny looked at him surprised.

"The worst part of it is you."

"What?" Danny asked a little offended.

"You two look so much alike it's uncanny. I get that there should be a family resemblance but he looks like your twin not your son."

Danny eyes widen as his head shot up staring at the ghost who smiled darkly. "_Hi dad nice to see you."_

Ok I'm done ! Hope you like if you guys want I will finish in case you didn't get it Erisa is from the future. I don't know if I put that in there this took me several days of working on to finish hint why it's so late plus I have summer school so if I do finish it won't be tell July. Yours truly _kindrid _


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I'm back! I hope that this will explain more into the plot and that crap. Anyway as for grammar/spelling not my fault! Ok so it is but it is so much easier to blame spellcheck!

Also, I might just start time dating when I write because I started this earlier in June but my computer broke (well not broke broke it stopped working sometimes but was still whole.) Anyway, the point is I had been going one way but now it is different. Nothing changes as far as you or Danny knows (for now) but the plot is in my opinion ten times better. Sorry for the late update!

(Also Josh's words will not be _italic _anymore too hard to write)

_2 months later…_

Danny sighed as he flipped the page of the book in his lap. Clockwork had assigned him work to do. Mainly reading, sorting the books in the huge library, and doing other simple task around the timeless clock tower.

The words seemed to melt into each other. Danny was never a big reader, so when Clockwork put a book thicker than his fist in front of him to read Danny's day took a turn for the worst.

"It could be worst. You know your core, your very soul, could be ripped from your body and your body could turn into an amorphous blob of ectoplasmic until you find a power source that stabilizes you into your form, though it is weak and almost none existent." Josh chirped happily from his vantage point sitting crossed leg on the large oak desk.

Danny turned his eyes toward the celling the huge rafters disappeared into the darkness and shadows because of how high they were, before turning his head back at the boy getting a nice view of the whole room. It was undoubtable the biggest place Danny had ever stepped foot in, apart from the ghost zone of course. Rows and rows of shelves all lined with different books stretched from the floor to the celling. Standing there for eternity as the library's sentries, forever watching over the cold, ageless room.

"Yes, well this is just as bad. I'm being held prisoner in a clock tower forced to do work because a crazy fruitloop (other than Vlad) is after me!"

Joshua smiled darkly but said nothing, for some unknown reason it sent a shiver of fear up his spine like some primitive reaction to danger.

"All I'm saying is Clockwork is being ridiculous."

Josh shrugged. "Of course he is the master of time he can do whatever he pleases."

Before Danny could respond, a loud crash echoed around the ghostly room.

Both of the ghostly boys winced. "Erisa?" Danny questioned knowingly.

"Yupe Clockwork refused to remove the medallion. "

"It's like those two are complete opposites hell-bent on destroying each other," Danny sighed running a gloved hand through his snowy white hair. "Would it kill them to get along?"

Josh laughed. "Yes, yes it would."

Danny yawned rubbing his tired eyes, "Well I'm going to sleep since I do need it."

Danny stood letting the large leather-bond book fall from his lap with a thump landing in a pile of other, old, dusty books that made a circle around were he had been sitting. Stepping carefully over them he walked past the ghost still sitting Indian style on the desk towards the ancient doors. "Goodnight Josh."

"Night Danny."

As he made his way through the endless corridors of the clock tower, Danny couldn't help but think about a few days after Erisa told him the truth.

Flashback…

He was mad, no furious at her, the fact she could keep it a secret this long, for getting him in this mess since it was her fault.

"Don't be a baby!" Josh snapped breaking Danny out of his stupor. "So what your life is hard so is mine, so is Clockworks, and my God so is Erisa's! What she did to protect you the least you could do is not over react like a PMSing woman!"

Danny was flabbergasted to say in the least. "My family thinks I'm dead! All my friends think I'm dead! And Sam got dragged into this! My life is ruin it literally is over!"

His hand hit his cheek hard enough that Danny stumbled backwards. "So what about me? My life is gone. I don't blame her so why do you?" He hissed through his teeth eerily calm.

Danny just stood there his mouth hanging open his cheek turning a bright red both from shame and from the force of the slap.

End flashback…

Danny sighed shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He had made it to the hallway where the living quarters were. His eyes followed the light seeping from the open door that lead into Erisa's room. She never left it open let allow unlocked. Something pulled him to it, his hand rested on the slightly ajar door pushing it open more. The room itself was plain, with bone white walls, a beige bed cover, gold bed frame, a white carpet, the pearly white door in the side that lead to a bathroom, the only thing that stood out was the cherry red desk in the corner.

He could she paper scattered across it. His feet itched to move forward, his finger begged to run across the papers look at them see them know them, his eyes agreed. The desk called to him like a siren in the night tempting him with its beauty.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you. Erisa is not very open to people looking through her stuff." Danny jumped at least ten feet off the ground spinning around coming face-to-face with a bemused Sam.

"Jesus Christ Sam!" He gasped clutching his chest; he could feel his core beating rapidly against his rib cage. "Are you trying to make me full ghost?"

She laughed, "No I'm saving you from becoming a full ghost at the hands of Erisa."

He let out a sigh, laughing breathlessly, "Thanks. I don't know why I was looking I guess I was curious."

Sam smiled, "Well why don't you come to bed?" She winked before turning around throwing her hips into her gait as she headed for his room.

Danny grinned before following behind her obediently

Danny sighed as he opened his eyes tiredly. Sam wasn't in his arms but he could hear the shower running through the closed door. He looked towards the white celling lost in happiness. Two eyes stared back him a smile pulling at Josh's lips. "Sleep well?"

Danny grunt in respond to tried to rise to the bait.

Josh smiled. "Well then we have a busy day don't we?"

"Wha?" Danny asked rubbing his eyes tiredly weird he had almost a full night's sleep yet was so tired.

"Well I figured you could tell me more about you elemental core. You know since I don't have one and all I wanted to know more about them. Like how do you control it? What does it feel like? How did you get it?"

"Whoa josh stop I need coffee first." Danny mumbled rolling out of bed in search of clothes. With his back to Josh, he didn't notice the predatory smile that crossed his lips as his eyes rolled over his naked body, a pink tongue flicked out wetting his dry lips oh it would be so easy, just change his form for one night into Sam then take what was his. Josh was snapped back into reality as Danny slipped on a pair of Boxers. Josh had to stop himself from whining. He hated clothing it cover human flesh weakening the aura that clung to it like a sweet perfume. And Danny being half ghost oddly it only made him more alive. Right now in his ghost form, his core beating like a heart was different from normal ghost so much, so it made his head dizzy with desire.

Josh turned away breaking eye contact with the muscular flesh that was Danny Fenton. He could hear the soft noise of the zipper as he pulled it up; it rested just below his Adam's apple.

Danny turned Josh still had his back to him, though Danny was too tired to even process the information, let alone care.

"Coffee." Danny mumbled tiredly moving like a zombie after a fresh human. He past the room that was Erisa's the same nagging to enter pulled at him but he was too tired to follow it his mind set on finding the hot, black liquid to wake him up.

Josh follow behind him like a lost puppy, with Danny so tired it would be so easy get the answers he needed then he could feast with no one to stop him. A dark smile crossed his lips his tongue flicking out to taste his lips.

They made it to the kitchen finally every step was like torture to both boys. Danny because he was exhausted. Josh because his self-control was wearing thin.

Danny fumbled with the large blue mug filling it to the brim with the hot steaming liquid.

"Ok you have your coffee will you answer my questions now?" Josh asked impatiently.

"Wait wouldn't you know all about that stuff already though?"

Josh laughed shrugging it off, "Yeah you would think but honestly I never really listen. But being a full ghost now I'm a little more interested."

(Ignore the lines my computer is acting up like a childish little girl)

Danny nodded understanding, before the accident his parents craziness was just that; craziness. "Well, as far as I can tell each ghost has a core, each core is like a soul I guess you could say, well each core is different for each ghost. Some cores have an elemental power though, like mine is ice, Clockworks is time, but not all ghost have an elemental core. Vlad's core wasn't an elemental core it was just an ectoplasmic core."

Josh smiled, "So what other kinds of cores are there?"

"Nocturne has a sleeping core, which sounds lame but it really isn't he has the power to affect others like a lot of elemental cores do. Take pariah Dark, his core is strong enough that he has power over other ghosts to a point that they would follow him, but after being locked up for so long his power lost its hold so the ghost rebelled."

"But elements are like fire, water, air, and earth those don't seem like they fall into any of those."

Danny laughed, "No I suppose not. Well, elemental core is really vague; power core would be a better description because it is for all cores that have more than just ectoplasm in it."

Josh nodded, "So like the Box Ghost core would be boxes?"

"Mh no boxes are his obsession which pulls greatly in which direction a ghost core will be, Actually he has just a simply Ectoplasm core so all he has is the simple powers, flit, intangibility, invisibility, etc., etc."

"Oh, what's your obsession than?"

Danny laughed, "Well, we figured out Halfas have two obsessions mine is protecting people," He ran a hand through his hair absently minded, "And the people I love most."

Josh grin grew, "So like Sam?"

Danny laughed again leaning against the counter, "Yeah, like Sam."

"You really love her don't you?"

Danny smiled, his face had a dreamy look to it, "Yeah she's my life."

"Ok, so next question, what is a weakness to each power core?" Josh asked.

Danny shrugged, "I don't know it depends on the ghost themselves."

"Well you must have some idea!"

Danny raised an eyebrow at his desperate tone, "I really don't know it depends on the ghost power level, lower power levels more weaknesses, higher power level less weaknesses."

"Oh so like a level one ghost with an ice core could be beat with fire, but a level ten level ghost with an ice core not so easily?"

Danny took a swig of his coffee nodding, "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"How many power cores are there?"

Danny shrugged, "No idea considering how big the Zone is and all we've only scratched the surface and there are a lot, but of course a lot are also just ecto-cores."

"Look Josh I would love to answer more of your questions but I got to get to Clockwork ok?"

"Ok good luck."

Danny finished his coffee before heading out in search of the ghost of time, which didn't take long.

"I HATE YOUR ROTTEN ECTO-PLASMIC GUTS!"

"I'm doing what's best for every one not just myself!"

"Yeah right! You will kill millions!"  
" It has to happen!"

"Power hungry maniac!" Erisa screamed before storming out of the central hub of the clock tower.

Danny just moved out of the way swiftly to avoid her fury. Clockwork sighed deeply, turning his red eyes on to the scared boy. "Good to see you finally made it on time to our lessons Daniel."

Danny scowled at this murmuring under his breathe, "Well if they weren't so damn early."

The two figures stood in front of the large consul watching intently.

"He is losing control I knew we shouldn't have let him in there alone!" The first man said his voice laced with venom.

"Relax; The Master knows what he is doing."

"How can I relax Vladimir when I know we are just inches away from this all failing?!"

Vlad smiled his red eyes shining in the dim light of the small laboratory room, "because we are just inches from have enough information to destroy the ghost zone barriers and release Hell on earth."

The monitor flashed in tune with a heartbeat, all the different screens reading vitals, but the center one, the center one showed what the boy was dreaming and how close they were to victory.

The figures lips were a thin line, "Still if he can't control himself long enough-"

"He will I'm sure, so run alone now and tell the sorcerer and Vilgax everything is going as planned."

"Remember Vlaimir who is in charged."

Vlad's smile grew, "How could I forget Lord Ganondorf?"

Danny sighed tiredly as he walked down the hallway again this week. It felt like he did the same thing every day for weeks now, only everyday it felt as he was losing all his energy.

He stopped in front of the door again, the feeling was stronger tonight. The urge to change his routine also pulled at him as he pushed open the door more. Oddly, it was empty he could have sore Erisa would have been in there ready to bite his head off for coming into her room.

He walked forward his boots echoing off the walls loudly. He walked straight to the desk drawn to it for some unknown reason. It was surprisingly messy, papers scattered across it, compared to the rest of the room in was foreign in every sense.

His hand reached grabbed a small piece of paper about the size of a picture. He only captured a glance of it before a low growl made him spin on his heels. The picture was of a boy only sixteen maybe, With snowy white hair hidden in a white hood, glowing green eyes shone from beneath the shadow that fell across his face from the hood. Danny only vaguely noticed a blurry black and white color contrast in most of the picture before it floated down landing on the desk picture side down.

Josh stood in the doorway eyes glowing dangerously, his teeth were bared in a snarl his hands glowing a dark red. "You've pushed me to far Daniel, Then again I did warn them what would happen. But did they listen to me no of course not!"

"Josh I don-"

"Don't call me that you lowly human!" He growled darkly stepping forward Danny instantly took a step back his back pressed against the cherry red desk.

Josh grinned his tongue flickering out to wet his lips. "I promise this will be over soon far more quickly than what the others had in plan. Sure they will be mad but we got enough information from you so it's time I reaped what I sowed."

Danny opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he didn't get a chance. Josh sprang like a cat suddenly, He pinned Danny against the desk with his weight his lips crashing into Danny's.

Danny's eyes widen, his teeth slamming down to stop the other boys tongue which rubbed his bottom lip. His fist slammed against his chest but the more he fought the weaker he felt. It was as if Josh was stealing his strength.

He didn't even have enough strength to keep his arms up the fell limply to his side his fingertips brushing the desk, his eyelids fell and he sagged into the desk. He could fell Josh smiling as the other boy forced his mouth open before taking a handful of hair pulling on it roughly.

Danny whimpered in pain, black spots appeared in his vision.

Josh smiled his lips sealing over the very much alive boy's pulse point, "So much life wrapped up it to one perfect package."

That's when Danny felt it, it was cold in his fingers; The picture he dropped. He didn't know what possed him but he grabbed it using the last of his strength to pick it up and shove it in to the other boy's chest.

Josh reeled away as if he had been stung screaming in agony, where the picture had touched him was hissing and burning.

Danny gasped for air, falling to his knees his vision blacking out. Only instead of Darkness it was brightness a figure standing over him speaking to him, but he couldn't hear or make out how it was, and pain so much pain in his entire body.

He coughed awake a slap reviving him painfully, Josh had him pinned to the floor straddling his hips his hands clasped around his throat tightly. "You can't escape what is coming Ghost Boy! Hell will rain from the sky! Mark my word the end is near!"

Danny gasped coughing disparately as air filled his lungs. He gagged as the tube was pulled from his throat, bile and liquid oozing from his mouth as he turned away when it was out. He struggled his hands and feet were numb with the pins and needle feeling. He flailed glass crashed to the floor loudly. He fell from the cot he had been laying on to the floor landing in shards of glass that cut it to his hands and wrist as he struggled to put as much room between him and his captor, his back hit the cold, hard wall. He could hear a heart monitor going wild, and feel wires pulling against his skin attached by stickers.

A wave of calming peace rushed over him like a wave, calming and relaxing his nerves and muscles. A figured crouched in front of him, her fingers brushing back his dark locks from his face as she pulled off the wires monitoring his brain waves.

"Erisa…" He mumbled staring into her blue eyes.

She smiled cupping his face, "Hey Danny your safe now, you can sleep."

He tried to fight it but sleep over took him blocking off his vision the last thing he saw was two cloak men one all in the black the other the person he saw in the picture only with white wings protruding from his back…

Mahahahahaha! Cliffy! Yes I'm ending it here . Ok new update should be really soon trust me this plot bunny had rabies when it bite me hard. So yes I will finish this and all that goodness. By the way all the stuff on 'ghost cores' I came up with :P. So I told you some of the baddies huh? Happy? Some plot line going. No one expected that did they?! Cause neither did in the beginning! But hey don't look a gifted horse in the mouth right? Tell me what you think!

Kindrid…..


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I started writing this 7/25/2013 so lets see when I get it up! Hopefully my computer is fixed, I have no idea what I did but it ran a disk check so I don't know fingers crossed huh? Hey, if any of you reading this and want a good challenge I will accept cover art! Just P.M me on here or deviant art same name.

Also I decide to answer reviews and stuff yeah fun!

NoOne's Twilight: No, no, no, no! No DannyXErisa! No! Sorry if I'm over reacting but just No! Ok their relationship is only friendship maybe brother/sister kind of I'll explain more into it later. The only reason Danny react to Erisa the way he did when he woke up is this: How would you react if you were just almost killed, woke up in a lab in pain and we all know Danny is afraid of labs for the obvious reason of dissection. Panic attack crazy mode of course you would be over joyed to see a friendly faced. Besides Erisa is empathic but she also can control people's emotions so she put him to asleep relaxing him. The only reason there is not some DxS is because at first I forgot Sam :P Second, because she was a Succubus in his mind. (A female demon who seduce men through sex to steal their life force) Now that a plot is forming, there will be some DxS eventually.

Squirrel holding a bazooka: Guilty as charged!

Erisa rested his limp head against the ground weary of the broken glass. She brushed back a strand of her almost white hair, the rest pulled back. She pulled out a syringe and a vile of blue glowing liquid from the leather satchel at her side, carefully she pulled some of the liquid out it filled the needle slowly. She pushed up on the trigger a droplet of it oozed out. She laid it down tilting Danny's head to the side with as much care as a trained nurse.

A shaky breath escape her lips, "If we are wrong he will die…"

The winged creature had been standing ramrod stiff his wings spread wide the primaries open like fingers reaching, his eyes closed in an almost peaceful expression one Erisa knew held a dark cloud off lies. He opened his eyes the toxic green cutting through the shadow that fell across his face from the hood he wore. "What other choice do we have?"

The man dressed all in black had moved, now crouching on the windowsill looking out into the dark stormy night, his cloak hung over the sill scraping the ground softly as he turned facing them. His eyes were similar to the other's in the fact they were green, bright enough to cut through the shadow of his own hood as well, but these were a malachite colored, a dark foreboding glint in them told of monsters and demons, of truth and lies, sorrow and joy, of a lifetime of hardship. "We know this isn't a clone so the risk is minimal." His voice was deep, accented slightly.

Erisa closed her grey eyes desperation seeping in her veins, "It's your call." She spoke to the winged male meeting his eyes from across the room.

She could see what he was thinking without having to enter his mind the same thoughts haunted her as well, to the point they both would do anything to leave this place, even risk an innocent life, "Do it." His tone had taken a husky depth to it.

She nodded picking up the syringe carefully, the thin nightgown the halfa wore did little to stop the icy chill from his core from spreading her breath came out in mist as she pressed the tip of the needle in his neck. It broke the skin slipping in to the hilt before she pushed her thumb down the blue substance entering his blood stream…

_No matter how fast he ran he could run fast enough. They were just in front of him just a little faster and he would of saved them. The last thing he saw was their eyes; all pleading begging him to save them. The explosion sent him to the ground. Tears burned the back of his eyelids a sob ripping its way from him chest. His arms shook with the force of holding his weight up as he cried, screaming in agony. They had been there one second gone forever the next. _

"_I can make it better my boy, all you have to do is let go little badger. The pain will be gone."_

_He looked up into Vlad's eyes a new fear engulfing him. "No! I won't become him!"_

_He forced himself to his feet running away. "You can't run forever! I will find you!' _

_The darkness surrounded him he couldn't see until a brilliant white light shone through. It was an angel, no it was a ghost, the one he had seen before. _

"_No matter how far we run our past follow no matter how hard we try it still holds us. The ghost of our past cannot be brought to rest until faced by our future." The angel spoke his voice so familiar it hurt._

_Danny's eyes wide as he placed it._

Danny sat up gasping for air. His fist clutched the linen sheets that were wrapped around his waist. His chest was bare he noticed as a shiver racked his sweat drenched body. He saw the window was open.

'Wait! This is do not my room!' Danny thought franticly scouting back until his back hit the oak headboard. The memories came flooding back of them jumbled and confusing. 'What's real?'

He glanced around the room, the walls were made of stone, and the floor was stone. The bed he laid in was made of oak a white lined sheet covering his lower half. A fireplace in the corner and a desk with chair besides the bed was the only furniture in the cold room.

The large oak door was closed the only light the room coming from behind the fluttering black silk curtains. He rested the crown of this head on the headboard, trying to catch his breathe. He remembered the dream in perfect detail only it felt like he was forgetting something about the angel he saw. But what?

He shook his pounding head trying to clear his thoughts. His stomach growled embarrassingly loud, informing him just how truly hungry he was. He pulled of the sheet revealing dark blue pajama bottoms, someone must have dressed him while he slept, and they fit surprisingly well. His bare feet touched the ground sending a jolt of cold up his spine. The stone floor felt as cold as the Far Frozen. He shivered again as he stood, regretting it instantly, vertigo. When the blood left his head and he could see clearly again, he walked to the window it was an old-fashioned kind similar to a Victorian castle window. He pulled it shut latching it before walking out of the icy room.

The door opened into a long corridor torches at regular placements served as the only light source. Their flickering lights casting hard shadows across the stone walls. He walked down the corridor silently. The next corridor looked the same, only this time there was two doors one on each side. The one on the left was slightly ajar.

He walked to it peering in, he could make out Erisa dressed all in black like the last time he saw her, her hair hung around her shoulders. In front of her stood the winged spirit he saw as well. He wore all black and white. A black X crossed his back leaving most of his upper back bare, Danny could see where his white wings protruded from in-between his shoulder blades and spine. His lower back was covered in black, a white belt on his waist, he wore black pants and white boots. His shirt was sleeveless but upon his hands, he wore black gloves that stopped at his knuckles leaving his fingers bare. His wings were ruffed like and upset hen.

"All I'm saying is you are being ridiculous!" He snapped angrily.

Danny gasped, "Joshua! Do you think I don't feel the same way? If I could I would go in there and blow that damn place to bits but that won't change the fact there could be more!"

Joshua sighed, "You are right it's just I…I just want it to be over already."

Erisa walked forward closing the gap between them resting her hand on his shoulder, "trust me so do I but," She grinned. "Blowing stuff up won't make it go any faster trust me…"

The rest of her words disappeared into unintelligible murmurs as Danny walked off feeling guilty for ease dropping. But if he had not would he know Joshua had wings now.

Wait, was this the real Joshua and the other one, the one who tried to kill him a fake. On the other hand, was this a fake, just a dream, and the other Joshua was real?

He walked aimlessly lost, confused with the troubling thoughts; it was not until a man clearing his throat did Danny realize where he was.

He somehow managed to get in what appeared to be a dining room. A long table sat in the middle of the room, with enough chairs to seat at least fifty if not more. Food dressed the table, many different breakfast foods from cereal to eggs and bacon. A large chandler hung from the celling each candle it held lit providing enough light for the entire room. Several different doors lead to more corridors all opened wide.

A man sat at the head of the table, his green eyes watching Danny closely a smile graced his lips his eyes crinkling. He wore a black vest over a grey undershirt a black cloak hung over his shoulders clasping at the shoulder.

"You must be confused no doubt," His voice was deep and silky with a slight accent Danny couldn't place. "You shouldn't fear we are in a safe place, a sanctuary for the damned as I like to call it."

The man stood to an impressive height, Danny's father had always been large, both in height and weight, but whoever this man was he towered over his father but his figure was lean and thin. He held out his hand for Danny to shake.

"I'm Eric it is truly wonderful to see you up and about so early, gave us quite a fright didn't know if we killed you or not, "He chuckled. "Well then I supposed it's better than the alternative huh?"

"Alternative?" Danny asked.

"Well yes, Vlad dissecting you as soon as he got what he need. Poor boy The Master almost stole your soul why you were in there."

Danny blinked in surprised, the whole time Eric held a cheery tone like one would if discussing sports not death and macabre details. Eric cocked his head to the side a lopsided grin crossing his features making Danny question just how old he was. "I wonder what you are thinking. Do you think you just wandered aimlessly and luckily stepped upon this room? Or do you feel it?"

"Feel wh…what?"

Eric laughed suddenly, "Oh yes what a fun game this is! Of course you feel it he is like a shadow everywhere!" He jump backwards still laughing he landed nimbly on the table sitting like a crouching gargoyle. Danny just stood there now question both his and Eric's sanity.

Eric cocked his head to the side again, "Mmh Nightshade says I should leave you allow that you've been through enough trama."

"Who is Nightshade?"

Eric smiled fixing his brightly green eyes on Danny, "He is a spirit, a powerful spirit one who has walked beside the great ones that came before you, Clockwork, Pariah Dark, Dan…"

Danny's mouth opened and closed like a fish "You…what?"

Eric smiled darkly, "Do we not all have a shadow? Some darker than others but it just depends on how much light in us all. Your shadow is dark one of the darkest, yet only because of the light you carry in your soul. There must always be balance."

'Ok, he is defiantly crazy' Danny though taking a step back.

"Nightshade says to tell you, If love is hard than why do we love? If hate is so easy why do we not hate all?"

"Because without love we are nothing but shells, hate is no different from love. For they both spawn each other. If you love someone they invade your even though if you hate someone do they not do the same?" Erisa spoke surprising Danny, he had not heard her enter.

Eric smiled, "Man you are a smart girl your parents must be so proud!"

Erisa rolled her eyes as she walked to stand besides Danny Joshua following behind her though he lingered in the doorway. "You must forgive my father Danny he likes to mess with people. No he's not crazy. Yes, Nightshade is real."

"Yeah, trust me I disagree on the fact your dad is not crazy," Joshua said, "That dude is the very definition of insane."

"I'm sitting right here, Joshua."

"You aren't denying it." Erisa pointed out as she sat grabbing a plate full of food."

Eric huffed jumping down from the table. "Yes, but we all know I could kill you."

Joshua laughed as he walked forward following Erisa suit, "No denying that either Wolven."

Danny stood there awkwardly unsure of what to do, more importantly desperate for answers.

Eric met his eyes, "Eat then I'll explain everything," He smiled again but his voice didn't hold it's usual joking tone. "Thieves honor."

"It's ok Danny we will explain it all but you should eat breakfast first." Erisa chipped in after swallowing a mouthful of bacon.

"Ok, fine but will you please start off with why Josh has wings?!"

"You let him escape!" Vlad roared at the black Smokey form. "You had one task! And you couldn't even kill the boy!"

Red eyes shimmered in the fog, "It wasn't my fault if you had more proper security! That girl would have never gotten in!"

Pink flames danced at Vlad's fingertips. "You were supposed to kill the boy AS SOON AS YOU COULD! HOW HARD IS IT TO KILL SOMEONE?"

"Extremely when they fight back, I would like to see you try and remove a soul with all their living memories undamaged."

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose taking a deep breathe, "Very well, but what are we supposed to tell the others?"

Hahaha! Since I did update like two days later I'm leaving this a cliff hanger! But also Danny is just not cooperating with me! Neither is Eric (Yes he may be OC but still!) Joshua and Erisa are the only ones and ugh! They are not playing the most important part in this chapter!

I promised this would be a muliti-cross over. I think that's pretty clear with some of the Villains but I would love it if you guys sent in some other cross overs you would like to see!

I'm bored and trying to fill this page (it's my OCD coming through it bothers me to have only like a paragraph room left) So I'm going to talk about the Ben Drowned Creepy pasta. How many of you LoZ fans jus screamed in terror and dove under your couch? Don't worry I'm not going to discuss it, just suggest if you're a LoZ (Majora's Mask fans) fan and have not read it yet and like scary crap your pants stuff check it out. If you are like me and a big bunny when it comes to scary stuff (Yet I love to write not read just write angst) DO NOT READ! If you're not a LoZ fan and have no idea what I'm talking about well this doesn't concern you!

I know I mentioned it earlier this chapter but I really would love to challenge someone with Cover art! Not only do I (and the fans) get cover art but also you get a challenge! I would do it myself but I don't have time. Also I worry my mom would see it (No my idea for it is not bad I'm just a private person when it comes to my DP Fanfiction stuff around my mom she hates it!)

My shoulders hurt I'm done Review it makes me happy! Even Bad reviews because at least then I know people are reading this and I'm not wasting my time!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok is this late? I'm not sure my computer fixed its self by completely deleting everything. All my files gone. Wonderful. I'm so happy though! I'm starting high school! I'm going to be a freshman and I got my schedule and I have lunch with my besty! Off topic of well everything, I was bored and I respect people not matter what I don't care, honestly Pitchpearl is my favorite paring after DxS(This is not a pitchpearl Fic though) So I'm like "Oh hey let's be funny not like any would show up." I searched on Danny/ Skulker pairing on M, romantic…They have stories for that! Ok you know what I don't care your sexuality and I'm not trying to offend anyone but how!? Skulker is a green blob! NO. Mental image I do not need! There is some crazy stuff on the internet.

So oh that happy note, let us begin the story!

"What!" Joshua snapped. "What does that have to do with anything!?"

Danny blushed slightly, maybe he crossed a line, he shifted his weight on to his other foot crossing his arms across his chest. "I think it's a good question considering you have freakin' wings!"

Erisa watched this with wide eyes; Eric who had thrown himself into a chair watched with narrow eyes his face a mask of neutrality. "Oh excuse me for not being what you expected! Can't help all you know is lies!"

Joshua stood up glaring at Danny, "I don't care I have wings, I don't care this surprises you, I'm offended that you are comparing me to that coma nightmare! For the record if you are so interested in looks you need to check a mirror!"

"Joshua!" Eric snapped, "There are more sensitive ways to go about that!"

"What does he mean?" Danny asked Erisa.

She sighed rubbing a hand over her face she murmured something Danny couldn't understand before answering, "Danny you have to remember Vlad is a manipulate freak, and the master is a Time Lord ghost so they have a far greater power then we would like. That being said it's not permanent, we can fix it easily."

"What. Does. He. Mean!"

Eric grabbed a silver platter, it was polished enough you could see your reflection in it. Danny's breath hitched in his throat, his eyes widening to the fullest extent; Glowing green eyes stared back at him, he was in his ghost form but that's not what had him gasping for air or made his knees weak. His snowy-white hair had a black streak in it, he couldn't feel his human half either.

He started hyperventilating, "No, no, no, no,no,nononono I'm…I'm I'm not! I'm not dead! No! I'm Danny Fenton I'M ALIVE!"

His knees buckled and he fell, Joshua caught him before he fell. "No you idiot you're not dead."

"Bu but- I I can't feel I I'm full ghost." Suddenly his dream made more sense, Dan, he would become him.

Erisa jumped up, punching Joshua in the arm hard enough it went limp, before grabbing Danny's arm, "Relax." She spoke softly pushing peaceful thoughts and a calmness over. "It's ok Danny, you won't become him ok I promise. You are still alive ok? Vlad separated your two halves but that's ok. Remember it's happen before."

Danny nodded, tears stung his eye lids, he could feel her manipulating his mind but the calming hazy it brought help, His eye lids drooped. Joshua deposited him in a chair. Rubbing his arm it still hurt, "You didn't have to hit me so hard."

"You didn't have to over react like an immature little bitch." Erisa shot back, glaring at him with her stormy grey eyes.

Erisa sighed as she stood up, Danny laid with his head on the table, half asleep. "He kind of went into shock, but I don't think it's just from what he found out. I think it is a delayed reaction his body had, both from the serum we gave him and the trauma he will be find after a while. That being said," She glared at Joshua. "I think the next info we drop on him it should be a little gentler."

"And you said I was a little bitch he had a freaking spasm attack!"

"That's because, Joshua, he is a child." Eric meet Joshua's eyes with his own, they looked like pieces of green glass. "And you had a spasm attack because he called you Josh. Does that make yours any less of a spasm attack?" He asked icily.

Joshua glared, but his cheeks were dusted with green. "I can't help what happen to him, it happened he had to find out eventually." A black ring formed around his waist before splitting in half. It changed his jumpsuit into jeans and a blue button down shirt, his boots into sneakers, his white hair turned black, his eyes from a toxic green into one a light blue another a light green, and his white wings turned black. They folded against his back.

"The same can be said for you as well." Eric replied.

"Dad!" Erisa gasped, she may have been mad at Joshua but that was harsh.

Joshua stiffen his eyes burned but he refused to cry, "My dad left because he knew what he had to do. Do you? Are you here to babysit us or because you are afraid old man?"

A growl rumbled deeply from Eric's chest, "Don't talk to me about fear, boy. I stayed behind because if I had to! You don't even know fear, if you see a fraction of what I've been through you would be singing a whole tune. So don't get arrogant child."

Joshua throw his hands in the air, "Oh here we go again! When I was your age I saw a dragon!"

Eric stood to his full height towering over Joshua, a snarl graced his lips his sharp canines to pronounced to be human, or ghost. He growled angrily, "When I was your age, boy I was revenging my family, when I was nineteen I killed the men who killed my family. I didn't sit at home complaining and whining, or starting fights with people. I didn't try to make other peoples life miserable. I fought to _save _people!" He was breathing harshly, his eyes narrowed.

Joshua swallowed thickly before responding, "I would fight if I could. Phantom," He pointed at Danny as he spoke. "Should have died that day. I can't help that Clockwork has some stupid trick up his sleeve, but that doesn't mean I have to follow your rules, Aryk!" He spat the last word.

Eric's hands were fist at his sides, "If that is how you feel Daemon leave. If you do not wish to follow the rules I have set then you are not welcome in my sanctuary."

"Daddy please don't do this!" Erisa begged.

"Erisa, you know the rules. It has been this way for centuries I am not going to change them for some little punk ass kid."

Joshua blanched, "I…I I didn't mean-"

"You have made you decision, leave." Eric snapped.

"Please father." Erisa begged tears pouring down her face.

"Eric I'm sorry I-"

"You have ten seconds to leave before I force you out Daemon, or," He paused taking a deep breathe," or you can learn some respect and leave me alone."

Joshua let out a sigh of relief, "Yes, yes I'm sorry Eric I crossed a lin-"

"Go get your head out my ass Joshua." Eric snapped pushing past him, "And stop being an ass just because things aren't going your way, spoiled little brat." He left the three teens.

Erisa slapped Joshua, "Idiot what the hell were you thinking!"

He rubbed his cheek, "I don't know I guess I…I wasn't thinking."

She through her arms around his chest, "Don't do that ever again! I thought I lost you."

Joshua sighed pulling her closer, "I'm sorry, I was angry."

(Whoa that got intense not what I planned :p. lol I left Danny sleeping on the table oops.)

Danny woke with a start, his face was wet and sticky with drool, and his hand was asleep. He looked around he was still in the dining room the lights were off, the illumination coming from the open doors casting shadows. He stood up with a grown, his back popping, as he stretched. He remembered what happened with a blush. Yes he still wasn't sure why it had happen, or what he was going to do but years of ghost hunting have proven freaking out about something won't change it.

He was still tired, so he left figuring he could go find his room or any bed really and sleep the rest of the night away. He was dead wrong. After what felt like going in a hundred circles he found a door that was open, all the others either were locked or lead to another corridor. It was a library; shelves lined each wall reaching high, a stair case stood in the center of the room leading up to another half floor with more shelves. The roof was a sky light; he could see the dark sky, stars twinkly brightly. A fire place in the corner crackled softly in the stillness, a couple of matching overstuffed chairs sat in front of it a coffee table in between them. A desk on the other side of the room was light by a gas lamp, papers scattered across it, some laid on the floor. The papers were ruffed softly by Eric's breathing. He had his head in his arms out cold on the desk.

Danny walked towards him; his faced was scrunched in his sleep. A whimper rising from his parted lips, his fist closed around some papers. Danny rested his hand on Eric's shoulder trying to arouse him from his nightmare. He hadn't expected him to wake so easily or for the weight that came crashing on to his chest. It knocked the wind from his lungs, it had to weigh three times what Eric weighed. The ruff breathe ruffled his white locks, He stared up at the thing on top on him. Claws dug into his shoulders, white teeth bared in front of his face. He expected hot, rank breath, but was greeted by icy cold breath, it smelt of snow and mint, of winter. The beast chest rose and fell quickly, a deep rumble rising from his throat. The wolf backed off him, it's black fur was thick and completely black, it's eyes bore into Danny's they were a deep sapphire. But this wasn't a normal wolf, it was as big as a racing horse.

"What the hell, man?" It spoke.

Danny gapped his mouth moving but not words coming, "What!?"

The wolf growled, rolling its eyes, his tail lashed back and forth, "I'm am sick of Fenton's! Damn idiots!"

"Eric?" Danny jumped up, "Eric!"

The wolf-Eric- glared, "What dipstick?"

"You'r werewolf!"

"Yeah sure," Eric rolled his eyes again.

"B-but werewolves aren't real and Erisa isn't a werewolf and and what?!"

"Werewolves are real, and no Erisa isn't a werewolf. You do realize you are half ghost?"

"But how if you are a werewolf? And yes I know I'm part ghost!"

"I'm not a werewolf."

"But you just said you were!"

"Man, do you humans not understand sarcasm besides I figured if I said yes you would stop screaming."

"If you aren't a werewolf then how are you a giant wolf?"

Eric grinned, his sharp white teeth standing out against his black fur, "I'm a Wolven, an alien race. Well alien isn't the right word really. I come from an alternate dimension just like the ghost zone. It's parallel to Earth, Power, courage, wisdom."

Danny stared eyes wide mouth hanging open, "What?"

Eric sighed, though it was clear he was enjoying this, "The ghost Zone is Power, Earth is Courage, and Ethra is Wisdom. A triforce, they all are connected."

"I'm dreaming, yeah this all is some crazy dream I'll wake up and Jazz will be telling me it's time for school and Mom and Dad will have some crazy invention."

Eric laughed, "You child have a lot to learn, so let us start our lesson!"

Ok I'm done for today tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

So so so so so so sorry! I started school last week and I've been trying to think what to do and I have this idea for this one shot and I forgot what was going on and yeah this is late. Anyway if this seems glitch it's because I forgot what's going on and it has been planned to be this way I swear.

Danny jumped as the loud knocking on the door echoed around the silent room. He looked around he was sitting in the chair in front of Eric who was human again.

"Come in."

"Oh um I I didn't know I was interrupting I'll I'll go." Joshua stuttered.

Eric sighed, "No stay."

"I'm sorry."

Eric raised an eyebrow but didn't speak Danny looked around still confused, "How 'd I get here?" he stood up suddenly, regretting it instantly he's knees gave out and the floor rushed up to meet him knocking the wind out of his chest.

"Open your eyes."

Danny groaned his head pounding.

"Dude I don't have all day open your eyes!" Erisa snapped.

He forced them open they felt like they were glued together though. He blinked a few times before everything came into focus. He was lying on a hospital cot the room was a stunning white, everything white, white walls, white floors, white lights. Erisa had her arms crossed wearing jeans, sneakers, a red tank top and a white lab coat. She gave him a glass of water which he gulped down at once.

"Why are you wearing a lab coat?"

"What?" She asked confused, "Oh yeah that's a good question. _Why _am I wearing a lab coat?"

He stared at her blankly as she picked at the fabric, "I don't know why that's why I asked."

She looked up at him a grin dusting her face, "Well we are in your mind I'm wearing this because you created this."

He choked on his words, "What!?"

The grin grew into a smirk, "It is not an invasion of privacy! It I leave now you'll die I'm here to put the pieces back together after Vlad ripped them apart. Honestly I'm surprised you aren't dead…" She trailed off realizing what she said. "Right."

"So what you're telling me is we are inside my mind?"

She nodded, "Kinda I'm mean we are but we are also in my mind as well."

He grimaced. "Nice just what I need more people in my brain."

She rolled her eyes and with a swish of her hand the scene changed. It melted away like pieces of broken glass turning to water. He gasped they were standing in an empty filed on top on a slight hill stood an olive tree.

Or he thought it was empty, his ghost sense went off repeatedly and he could hear voices children laughing, people shouting. They would catch glimpses of wispy shadows that were people.

Erisa was staring at the tree, at the foot sat two people they waved cheerily. It was a blonde woman and a man with black hair he looked so much like Eric. She waved back her eyes watery before the scene changed again.

It was the day he got his ghost powers. Sam snapped the picture of him holding up the white and black jumpsuit.

"Come on Danny a whole new world. You got to at least look."

"Ok I guess a quick glance won't hurt." He murmured slipping on the suit.

"Hang on you can't go walking around with your dad's face on your chest here." She ripped off the picture.

Danny shivered his own hand covering his chest he could still feel the warmth of her hand on his chest.

Erisa casted him a sidelong glance.

Dream-Danny walked into the dark tunnel his hand on the wall to stabilize himself. His fingers brushed a raised portion of the wall the same time he tripped on a lose wire. It happened so fast. His hand pushed against the wall to keep from tripping only for something worst to happen. It was the on button. A green spark zapped before the true pain exploded within. Black spots danced in his vision and he was vaguely aware of someone screaming. He could feel it; he could feel his soul being split in two.

"Why didn't I die?"

"Because you lived."

The scene melted away leaving them to stand in a white plane of nothingness.

"That's helpful." He snapped, "We go through all my memories and all you can say is because?"

"We went to one drama queen and what more can I say? You weren't supposed to go in there? You should have died? Everything you do changes the future?"

Before he could response she flicked her wrist, "If you want to see some of my memories fine."

They were standing in a park, a couple sat on a bench it was Eric undoubtly and the blonde woman he had seen earlier. A four-year old Erisa was holding a stuff animal; it was a badger. Her hair was up in a pony tail that swished back and forth as she walked towards the sandbox were two little boys were at. One was a five-year old Joshua the other was a five year old blonde boy who kicked sand at Joshua laughing, "Haha weirdo!'

Erisa walked up to him frowning, she shoved him over, "Go away!"

The blonde boy stood up angry but turned around and stalked off.

Joshua just sat there crying, he hugged himself around the middle refusing to look at her. Erisa plopped down in the sand next to him still hugging her stuffed badger. "My name is Erisa what's yours?'"

Joshua wiped his nose on his sleeve, "Joshua, are you going to pick on me too?"

"No why would I do that?"

"'Cause I'm a weirdo" he said shifting so she could see the small black wings that protruded from his back.

She smiled laughing, "Cool! You're an angel! Mt daddy always says I have a guardian angel watching over me if you be mine I'll be yours!"

He looked up at her with watery bi-colored eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah! We can be best friends!"

He smiled, "Ok I like your toy."

"His names badger, want to play with him?' She asked holding him out.

The scene melted away replaced by the white void.

Danny blinked a few times staring at Erisa who stared back unblinking.

"A memory for a memory fair?"

Danny nodded.

"Why do Joshua and Eric fight so much?"

Erisa sighed, "Joshua pushes his limits to often. My dad's not insane but consider what he has lived through it's not wise to antagonize him."

The scene melted again this time the stood before a mountain Danny had never seen before. A war was raging giant wolves and people fought against what looked like dinosaurs and people. The wolves were clearly losing their numbers seem to dissipate faster and faster. That when he saw him. It was Eric only younger only fifteen if that. A bow in his hand as he fought the creatures he moved gracefully killing all who stood in his way. Dirt smudged his face running down it were clean streaks from sweat and tears.

He cried out as a man not two feet in front of him fell, a sword protruding though his stomach. Eric lunged; leaping over the fallen man changing mid-leap his claws ripped the soldier who had stabbed his fallen comrade face. His teeth sank in to his throat ripping and pulling flesh and muscle. He changed back quickly leaning over the man who still had a sword through him. Tears were visibly running down Eric's face. "Uncle." He sobbed.

He pulled out the sword his hands pressing against the wound trying to stop the bleeding. "Please uncle!"

"Eric," His uncle croaked, "Go you must survive." He pushed a chain of bones into his chest the white smudge with his blood.

"No uncle I won't leave them I won't leave you. You always tell me the Alpha must do what's right for the pack if I die so be it!"

His uncle tried to laugh but failed blood trickling from his mouth down his chin, "On the day on my demise you finally accept the truth, stubborn as your father."

Eric whimpered, "Don't talk like that you'll be fine."

His uncle smiled his chest heaving violently for such shallow gasps, "You are destine for greatness don't waste it on a death that is not meant for you, go the pack does not have to be pure blood to be a pack."

He thrust the bones at him again as he's chest heaved for the last time, Eric whimpered taking the bones before standing tears running down his face he stood and watched the battle that raged for a minute before turning and fleeing.

"After the little brat!" A gruff voice called over the sounds of battle that were quieting. Almost half of the wolves that had been standing lay dead.

Four soldiers mounted on horses raced after Eric.

The scene warped before the stood in a dark alley, Eric backed in to it uncertain, the chain of bones still in his clutches. Two soldiers had dismounted and were walking towards him one held a rifle with a bayonet on the end.

The soldier with the gun laughed, "Well, well, well the little mongrel comes such pure blood isn't a dog at all more like a chicken."

"Don't you know what happens when you corner a dog?" Eric asked his voice laced with venom, "They bite back!" He charged changing and lunging at them. The bayonet sunk deep it to his abdomen.

The man laughed as he sunk to the ground with a whimper changing back, "Looks like his bark is worst then his bite." He raised his gun getting ready to fire at the defenseless teen who cowered holding the stab wound that rest right through his belly button.

"Leave it Ryder," The other soldier said, "He's good as dead might as well let him bleed out."

Ryder scowled but lowered his gun, he spat on the ground near Eric's foot, "Burn in Hell half-blood lover."

The two mounted their steeds before riding off leaving Eric to die. "If I should die before I wake I pray to the lord my soul to take if I should get a peaceful rest I want to wake at my father's feet." He spoke hoarsely. He closed his eyes admitting defeat.

"Eric!" It was a girl only thirteen she stood at the opening to the alley her blonde hair pulled up in a bun.

"Lata?"

She ran forward, stopping just short of him when she saw the blood, "Oh God Eric!" She kneeled before him moving his hands away he hissed in pain as she rested her hands on the open wound. A blackish blue glow surround her hands engulfing the wound. They watched mystified as the wound slowly healed.

"Lata." He whispered tiredly his eyes barely staying open.

"It's ok sleep I promise I'll be there when you wake up,"

The scene melted away.

Danny wiped his eyes not realizing he had been crying till now. Erisa refused to look at him, "That was my mom she saved his life." She took a shaking breathe before waving her hand again.

This time it was Danny's memory. One that was still fresh in his mind. The day Vlad caught him.

The famous trio sat outside the nasty burger just like every Saturday. Danny's ghost sense went off a second before the table they were sitting at exploded.

"Hello, little badger." A very familiar voice chided.

People were running around screaming as Danny stood up brushing of debris from his shirt, "Vlad."

The white rings appeared around his waist changing clumsy, average Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom ghost hero. He floated up to where the older halfa waited his fist glowing with ecto-plasmic power.

"Let's get this over with Vlad it's the first Saturday of summer vacation and I don't want to waste it wiping the floor with your butt."

"Ah such cockiness surly Maddie taught you better."

"Didn't your mother teach you it's wrong to be a crazy obsessive Fruitloop?"

"Mh no." Vlad responded before disappearing from view before reappearing behind Danny a dagger in his hand which pressed into the small of Danny's back. He smiled darkly whispering into Danny's ear, "But then again I learned way more from my later years."

Danny struggled but Vlad's grip on his wrist and the point of the blade digging into his flesh didn't help.

"Danny!" His friends yelled.

Vlad laughed a portal appearing in front of him he shoved Danny through before following behind.

Danny stumbled but before he could find his footing he was shoved onto an icy cold metal table. Glowing green cuffs wrapped around his wrist and ankles locking him in place. Vlad smiled darkly his tongue traveling over his sharp fangs.

"Let me go you crazy fruitloop!"

"Now why would I do that Daniel?"

Danny struggled against the biddings but kept half his attention on Vlad as the man walked to a shelf his back to Danny.

"If you must know Daniel the pain will only last a few minutes then well it only gets worst from there the more you fight." He turned back towards him a needle full of glowing green stuff in one hand and the improved ghost gauntlets in the other.

"Get away from you messed up freak!" Danny yelled as he tried to move away from Vlad as he approached with the needle. "You sick bastard!"

"Now now watch your language Daniel." Vlad scolded he pressed the needle into Danny's neck who gave a yelp of pain.

It was like a fire was lit in his veins, a scream tore is way from his throat. Everything burned before nothing yet pain all at once. He wanted to scream to writher in agony but he couldn't move not a single muscle. Vlad grinned slipping on the gauntlets on he hummed approvingly as the green glowing claws shoot out.

Danny tried to move away but couldn't. He wanted to scream as the blades entered him but couldn't.

Where all the other memories faded away this one shattered turning to blackness before Danny woke gasping for breath in the white void.

"That's the last thing you remember before waking up?"

"Yeah." He whispered shakily.

"Mh I wasn't sure this is good, possibly."

"What?" Danny asked looking up at her, "How is this good Vlad ripped me apart!"

"Which you knew already. No now we know for sure Danny you can be fixed." She smiled, "Your human half is alive!"


End file.
